User blog:CompliensCreator00/Comp Rants 6: Johnny Test
It's about time! Today I'm ranting on a show you've known I've hated since he said "Because I hate science!" That was a joke at first as I also knew it happened on AT, but the problem is, that show has a nice amount of quality to it, this is just absolute crap! How I Discovered this Show I was starting to watch CN about a year ago. I watched plenty of the shows, and for the most part, I feel being exposed to something other than SpongeBob for once helped me learn about quality in cartoons, as most of these were pretty funny! I loved AT, I thought Regular Show was pretty good, The Amazing World of Gumball was fine, and MAD was one of my favorites. But note I said most. There was another show called Johnny Test. The show felt okay, not great, just okay at first, but have gotten worse ever since... Why I Hate This So Much Now the first reason why, is how low the quality is! This is simply just a low quality show! The jokes are bland, the characters are terrible, the story is bland, and the episode plots feel kinda good sometimes! But through all the terrible-ness of this show, we get more bland episodes. To put it simple, Johnny Test is taking in some good plot ideas, stamping a copyright on them, then sending them out in public! P&F once did an episode nearly exactly the same (the difference being that one was hilarious yet this one sucks), but I don't care, as long as we have good quality in cartoons I'll love them! The second reason is that this is a SHEER RIPOFF OF 2 OLDER SHOWS. Jonny Quest and Dexter's Lab to be exact. Johnny Quest is where they get the idea of a guy named Jonny (or Johnny) who goes on adventures with his dog and relatives. The kid is also blond and has a name that rhymes with "Test". It gets the idea from Dexter's lab about a redhead kid building a secret lab in the house, while a blond kid messes it all up. I've never seen JQ so I can't say whether it's good or bad, but I HAVE seen DL and it is one heck of a funny show! This though, isn't. The last reason is that this show stereotypes EVERYTHING! It stereotypes genders, it stereotypes countries, it stereotypes just about everything! I HATE STEREOTYPES. What next, the redneck stereotype? Ya want to offend me? Cuz guess how they picture West Virginia in stereotypes? AS HILLBILLIES. But ifyou see a stereotype of a hillbilly, tell me, and I'll make the Overall Score smaller on a show I ALREADY hate. Oh and don't get me started on the episodes airing this June such as Johnny's Zoo, Johnny's Love, Johnny'mon 3 (Like you haven't ripoffed Pokemon ENOUGH yet!), and worst of all, JOHNNY'S BUTT. Oh and that reminds me, ALL the episodes have Johnny's name in them! That's worse than Problem Solverz having a Z at the end of every episode's name (Even though that show is worse), or each episode of Gumball being The (Noun), no they put an annoying brat's name in every episode. Overall Score 1.3/10 This show is attrociously bland and annoying. I've seen worse shows, but this is up in some of the worst. Now I need to watch good shows to help my mind relax. Category:Blog posts Category:Comp Rants